Capture
by kieraa
Summary: After being kidnapped by strange birdkids, I realised I needed to sort through my jumbled up brain and answer a few questions that would sound reasonable at a time like this. 1: Why do they have strange names? And 2: How the hell do I get back home!
1. Chapter 1

**Capture**

**Chapter 1.**

**I guess you could say my life is boring. **

**Well, maybe not boring but normal.**

**Standard schooling, typical family with 2 older brothers; Kyle and Mike, one puppy, parents are workaholics, a group of close friends... yep normal but boring.**

**Until now:**

"So... Sam, what do you say?" Chris Tanner asked. I tried not to roll my eyes. Instead I focused on the green painted lockers behind us. Someone's locker was open and books were over flowing.

"Um, I don't think so," I said hoping I at least sounded nice. I wondered why someone would leave their locker unlocked. Specially since this school has no security whatsoever.

He sighed, "Please? You always say no," he pleaded. I do always say no. Maybe that's a hint to step away.

"Err..." He leaned forward, gaining my attention by begging me with his piercing green eyes, "Fine," I grumbled.

He hugged me quickly, smiling as he did so.

"Ok, I'll meet you here, after school," He said before picking up his bag and walking to his next class.

I smacked my head with my palm. His a nice guy- cute too. Really smart as well. I just don't feel comfortable around him. At all. And maybe because a few friends of mine are crushing on him. Another reason so back off.

I guess it wouldn't hurt to go to the coffee house after school though. I mean, it's one date- well I can't even call it a date. More like a half-date. And he has been awfully persistant.

Kudos for persistence.

I walked back empty handed to science class. The teacher was absent so we had the only substitute in the whole school who deals with 9th graders. I casually walked in the door- not really caring that I was late and gaining a stern eye brow raise from the sub.

"Miss Terry, would you mind sitting down without distrupting the class?" The sub, Miss Irinedees scorned.

I nodded, my face blank and took a seat at the back next to the window.

"Anyways, the molecular structure..." The sub droned on pointing with a wooden ruler to a poster blue tacked to the black board. I put my elbow on the table fisting my cheek as I stared out the window. It was a cold day today, as you have probably noted by the thunderclouds and grey skies, the occasional light shower of rain falling lightly to the ground.

I wondered why I had only dressed in skinny leg jeans and a loose, off the shoulder tee shirt when I shivered from the cold. Goosebumps forming on my arm.

"Samantha Terry, are you even listening?" Miss Irinedees scolded. I shrugged.

"Sure," I said non chalantely. School was a waste of time for me. I know it's important and I should be more appreciative about having a proper education but I can't help but feeling there was no point. Why? I'm not too sure. I've always felt this way. I'm not the brightest light bulb, actually I can't even be considered a light bulb, just a bulb. I'm a pathetic excuse for a light bulb. I know nothing. But the thing is: I couldn't care less. I didn't even know what I wanted to be when I grew up.

A scientist? Hell no.

A journalist? Dude- how do you expect me to write when I can't spell?

A celebrity? I'd rather not waste my existence on worrying about the media potraying me differently and people interferring with my life- though it is going nowhere.

A fireman? Or woman? Meh, poles are for strippers not for slidding down, though it's tempting.

A feminist? Since I now have changed the term 'fireman' to 'fireWOman' so it's fair to all. But nah- Can't be bothered caring.

A... you know what, I'll just end it here since I'll end up saying something offending.

Before I knew it kids were streaming out of the classrooms, passing me by as I stood silently waiting for Chris after school by the ugly, green lockers.

"Bye Sams," Regina called giving me a quick hug then rushing off to catch her bus.

"Bye Reg, call me tonight!" I demanded, waving her off. She has a date with a tenth grader tonight- it's (sadly) the goss around the school.

"If I remember!" She shouted running like the lunatic she is, to find the yellow school bus that has probably driven off without her.

I snickered at the thought.

"Samantha," Someone called. I turned around to see a tall, light brown haired, green eyed boy.

"Chris, ready to go?" I asked lifting my bag over one shoulder.

He nodded, "Ready when you are,"

* * *

><p><em>Cheese-head <em>

I thought looking at how he kept sneaking glances at me from the corner of his eye while we walked to the closest coffee house.

"So..." He started. Rubbing his hands together as if the awkward tension would magically disappear.

"Yep," I popped the 'p' not really wanting to have any conversation with him whatsoever.

"How was maths? I heard you got your tests results back," Was it just me or did he just walk closer to me?

"Yeah," I tend to make things more uncomfortable with him- and I knew that. And I wasn't going to do anything about it.

"So... how'd you go?" He prodded.

"52 percent," My personal best. Not kidding- that was sadly the truth.

"Well, at least you passed," He said enthusiastically.

"Mhm," I tried to hide my smirk as he frowned from the lack of interest I was giving off.

I almost kissed the sign of _CC's Cafe _when we walked in. Anything to rid the awkward tension.

A couple people from school noticed us walk in, no doubt ready to spread gossip. I tried not to roll my eyes.

After ordering the usual I found us a seat on one of the plush couches, taking in the light yellow paint on the walls, it made the whole atmosphere happy and relaxing, though right now I was anything but.

"I never pinned you to be the type of girl to order a muffin that big..." He mused. I looked up at him from my large muffin.

"What do you mean?" I asked offended.

"Oh nothing, it's just you're so skinny I would think you wouldn't eat that much," He said smiling. I think he just insulted me? Maybe a compliment. ARGH! See what I mean about not being comfortable around him.

So I nodded slowly. "Kay," I didn't care what he thought anyways and munched on the chocolatey goodness.

The chime of the bell from the door rang and seven kids walked in. They were all tall and dirty. The oldest in the group seemed to be a girl with dirty blonde hair, leading everyone inside. She looked about my age. Another boy wearing all black and ...is that a blood stain on his shirt? Attached to the boy who had strawberry blonde hair. Was his finger in the belt loop of blood-stained-shirt kids pants?

Two little girls walked in together, one of them had darker skin then the rest and was holding a dog while the other little girl, with bouncing blonde pigtails waved in another little boy with blonde hair.

She looked over at me curiously before turning her attention to the menu board.

"Sam? Samantha? Hey... Sam?" I looked over at Chris annoyed. He was doing that annoying clicking thing where they snap their fingers infront of your face to get your attention.

"What?" My face scrunched up irritated.

"I was calling you for about a minute, you ok?" He asked patting my shoulder.

"Just peachy," I said with a fake smile.

**Iggy's POV**

"Max- I'm hungry," Nudge stated, as usual. I automatically nodded my head, my stomach growling at the thought of food.

"Me too! Can we go to Mcdonalds?" Gazzy asked, always putting in his favourite take-out meal in every conversation since he discovered what a BigMac was.

"Gazzy, we are 500 feet from the ground- where exactly would we find a Mcdonalds?" Max just loves to shoot people down, doesn't she.

"Mcdonalds? Why can't we go somewhere more elegant and sophisticated. I mean- what's wrong with being fancy?" Total grumbled from my arms. Another reason why I hate carrying him. He talks so much, almost as worse as Nudge except I have no idea what he's talking about.

"Not shmancy- just a little bit fancy," Gazzy mimicked the guy from the Mcdonalds commercial perfectly. I shot him a grin from where his voice came from.

"Well there's a couple shops down there, we could see if there's a restraunt or something," Angel said from behind me.

"Yes, let's _see _if there's a restraunt or something," I repeated sarcastically.

Max sighed and I smirked, glad that I annoyed her.

I listened to the sound of Fang's beating wings in front of me, following the sound.

"Fine," Max grumbled, hating to agree with orders from anyone but herself. I like Max- sure, but when she becomes all leadery and motherly, well it's just freaky. So it's pretty much freaky all the time.

"Iggy, straight for another twenty metres then a sharp dive, there's a clearing just behind that shed," Max pointed out.

Incase you haven't realised- I'm blind. Blind as a rock.

So that makes me a burden in the flock since I always have to be told the directions, the paths and the surroundings. It sucks, but does anyone care? No. They're too distracted about the beautiful scenaries than little ol' me. Feeling the love guys... Feeling the love.

After a quick twenty metres and a sharp dive I landed, skidding to a stop behind Angel letting pebbles scatter around.

"Hey! Careful, I'm fragile. Why am I always with the blind kid? Can't Angel carry me around, at least she has respect for me and doesn't toss me about," Total complained from my arms.

"Nudge," I called out hearing her light footsteps come closer. "Take him... please!" I begged. I heard her laugh while Total grunted. He starting ranting on about who knows what with his word usage.

I hooked my index finger in Fang's belt loop trying not to get pulled along. I felt the black denim from his jeans. Yeah- felt. I can't _see_ colours but I can _feel_ them. It's weird, I just know that it's black. Like when you get that feeling when you're unconscious and you know that there are white coats pocking and prodding you with scalpals and other dangerous pointy things that should not be used on a kid. You know? That feeling.

"Oh neat. Look there's a cute little cafe across the road. Aww, look at the petshop, Max can we get a fish? Oh wait, nah not a fish. They aren't playful, and you can't really walk a fish. You could swim a fish but that's not fun. Can we get a kitty? Oh yeah- as long as Total won't chase him around or anything-"

"Nudge, please, I say this in the most nicest way possible. Shut your gob," Max called from her position infront of the flock.

Walking into the cafe, the overwhelming scent of cookies, muffins and coffees almost made me drool. I heard light conversations going on around but ignored them and concentrated on Fang's quiet discriptions of the food.

"I want this- no this! Wait... that. Yes that... wait, can I have both?" Nudge went on and on.

"Oh! Yeah- me too!" Gazzy urged.

"Just get me what you have," I said to Fang.

"Max, can you order for me, I'll find us a seat," Gasman asked.

"Sure, just stay with Iggy,"

Gazzy tapped my hand lightly and I followed silently behind him which I recommend you DO NOT DO unless you have no nose ...or if you're Voldemort. Seriously.

"GAZZY!" I said covering my nose, stopping dead in my tracks "That's definitely an 8 on the Gazzy scale!"

I heard him cackle before slapping my high 5.

I heard people groan and do the whole 'wasn't me' around the cafe, snickering when I heard someone say, "EW! Tim!"

"Next time, I'm walking infront," I reminded him. I heard him walk off so I took a step to follow him until I accidently brushed against someone.

"Oh, sorry!" A girl's voice chimed.

I barely heard her though because colours of the little cafe flashed before my eyes. The light yellow paint on the walls, the white plush sofa where some random person sat. But I could see him, he had brown hair and green eyes. I could SEE him- did you read that? No, well let me repeat I COULD FREAKING SEE HIM. Then all to soon everything went dark again. I frowned from the loss of sight.

Was it just me or was it a coincident that when the girl's touch was gone- so was my sight?

"My fault," The girl said who bumped me.

I couldn't talk, let alone move. What just happened? How did I do that?

"I- um, it's... huh," I ended up stuttering.

Did- did I just see? B-Because of her?


	2. Chapter 2

****Capture****

**Chapter 2.  
>Sam's POV<strong>

"You okay?" I asked the guy who I accidently bumped into on my way to the rubbish bin.

He was stuttering, mumbling to himself. His eyes were a strange foggy blue colour and he was looking around wildly.

I opened my mouth to apoligise again when he suddenly grabbed my arm in his grip. "Hey!" His tight hold on me hurt but when I looked up at him his face wore a grin suitable to break his face.

"MAX!" He screamed in my face. He chuckled happily while more of his friends came over.

In the corner of my eye I spotted Chris sitting up straighter, his face full of concern.

"Iggy?" The tall blonde girl asked looking at me wearily. Is that his name? ...Iggy? I tried not to open my mouth to comment but his iron-tight grip on my wrists were starting to throb.

"Can you let go of me?" I kind of, sort of, asked rudely. Hey, I can be rude all I want- my wrist is going to bruise because of him.

"I can see!" He almost cheered causing the entire cafe to look his way. Iggy looked around the cafe with a goofy smile on his face, not caring that he was probably scaring little children.

"Yeah, right."

"Don't joke about that."

"What?"

"You're kidding?"

"No way!"

His friends all spoke at once.

"Why are you holding that girl?" The guy dressed in black asked quietly. His dark eyes scanned me up and down like I was some kind of threat.

"I can see, because of her," He said wearily. His eyebrows scrunched together before he pulled me to stand directly infront of me where he gave me a long look.

I raised an eyebrow, "Can I go now?" I asked impatiently. Not that his gaze was freaking me out or anything -okay, maybe it was but that's not the point- but all the kids from my school were grouping up together next to Chris giving me worried glances.

"Ig, let her go," The blonde girl asked almost saddly.

"No." He said determined.

"Iggy, let her go," The girl said more firmly, almost like an order. The look she was giving him was scary as hell and if I were him I'd be shaking in the knees.

"Max," He pleaded. I don't know what to do or say since I've never been in this situation so I remained quiet... for the time being.

"She has a home Iggy," The little blonde girl said grabbing onto the bottom of his jacket. She was so cute, I wanted to pinch her cheeks and put her in my pocket.

"I wouldn't fit in your pocket," She said to me with a shake of her head.

"How did you- ?" I didn't finish my sentence because before I knew it I was being lifted over Iggy's shoulder. "Whoa! Hey let me go!" I yelled, kicking my legs.

He was so tall that from up here I could probably see my house.

"IGGY!" I heard one of the younger girls scream. Her voice faded into the distance as Iggy ran. I squealed, gripping onto his jacket in a tight fist trying not to fall. His jacket made his back feel all bulgy and bumpy.

I took a risk of falling by lifting my head and looking at my surroundings. We were outside, the back of the cafe.

"Let me go you weirdo!" I yelled, my face going red because of the blood rushing to my head.

"Stop squirming!" He said half-amused, half-annoyed.

I was put down gently but he still held onto both of my wrists with one hand.

He leaned down so he was eye-level with me. "Okay, I know this looks bad, but it's not. Trust me. Just stay with me," He said before looking over my head to where his friends were running out of the cafe.

"What the hell are you doing?" The guy in black shouted, grabbing onto Iggy's shoulder as if he would high-tail it out of here.

"Dude, I have people waiting for me," I argued, trying to pull away.

"I'm taking her with us," Iggy said easily, his eyes roaming around the surroundings. He looks way happier than he did when he first entered the cafe. For some reason I felt safe, I hated to admit it even though I was being man-handled by a guy with the unfortunate name of Iggy.

"We're not going to hurt you," The blonde girl said as if reading my mind.

Suddenly the tall girl and the tall boy grabbed Iggy roughly by his arms, dragging him away from me. He didn't struggle but he did look awfully sad when he let go of my arm.

I rubbed my wrist where red handprints were imprinted into my skin. That's going to hurt tomorrow.

"My names Angel." The blonde cutie said pointing to herself. "That's Nudge," She pointed to a young girl with tanned skin, brown eyes and a mess of brown hair.

"That's The Gasman," She pointed to a young blonde boy who was sitting in the dirt scratching his head confused. "That tall girl over there is Max and that's Fang and you already know Iggy." She said pointing to everyone.

...

It was silent for a moment. "You call him The Gasman?"

It was a reasonable question.

"You don't wanna know," The girl, Nudge, said. "I like your shirt by the way. The off the shoulder thing is really in right now," She said looking in awe at my white tee shirt with a few graphics at the front.

"Um, not that this isn't fun. But what the hell is going on?" I asked Angel.

She look thoughtful for a moment. "Iggy wants to take you with us," She said looking me up and down.

"Why is everyone doing that?" I screeched when The Gasman looked me over.

"Doing what?" Nudge asked, looking at me curiously.

"Doing," I gestured to The Gasman, "That. Looking me up and down like I'm some kind of threat. Shouldn't it be me looking at _you _like _you _are some kind of threat? I was just thrown over somebodies shoulder without permission," I rattled on.

"Sorry," The Gasman said looking like he wasn't, "Habit." He said looking back at the three oldest yelling at each other a few metres away.

I don't know why I was hanging around so I shrugged, and walked off.

"Where are you going?" The Gasman asked standing infront of me.

"Inside?" I answered like it was a question. I moved to one side but he stepped in my way. Again. "Can you move?"

"No. You have to stay here," He said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Um, no I don't. And I don't take orders from, what... ten year olds?" I said patronisingly, looking him up and down.

"I'm eight actually," He said glaring at me as if he was insulted. My eyebrows raised on their own. He was a tall eight year old. Almost taller than my mum. She's short, okay. What of it?

"That's great to know. Can you _please _move out of the way?" My voice had a steel edge to it. I felt a little guilty talking to him like that. He was only ten- eight.

He shook his head with finalty. Nudge and Angel backing him up by standing beside him, flanking him.

"You should wait for Max," Nudge said as if it was a matter of fact.

"Er, no I shouldn't," I argued. My fingers tapping the side of my jeans impatiently.

"What's your name?" Angel asked, tilting her head to the side, looking at me funny.

I didn't know why they bothered to ask. I wasn't going to tell them.

"We're not going to hurt you," She repeated.

"Then why can't I go?" My eyes narrowed.

"Because-" Angel didn't get to finish what she was saying. I jumped when a cool hand rested on my shoulder.

"Iggy, did you not hear what I was just saying?" Max said storming forward, fire in her eyes. Fang followed closely behind, his stoic face giving nothing away.

"I wasn't listening," He murmured, pulling me along like a ragdoll.

"Hey! I think there is some kind of law against pulling people along against their will!"

"Does anybody listen to me these days?" The Max girl scoffed.

"Nope," Gasman said with a cheeky smile, "What are we doing with her?" He wondered following behind Iggy.

"She helps me see again, so she's sticking with me." His face was passive as he pulled me along almost angrily.

"If that's a pickup line. It's really crumby," I grumbled.

A ghost of a smile appeared on his face and he shook his head while his smile grew.

Max stormed forward infront of Iggy, stopping him in his tracks. "Are you hearing yourself right now?"

Iggy ignored her and grabbed me roughly under the knees and under my back and into both of his arms.

"Let me go this instance!" I warned in his arms, "My daddy's a lawyer!"

"Did you hear that? She has a dad. She has a home. We can't take her away from that." Max said pointing a finger at me. I glared at her finger.

"And what about me!" He shouted causing Max to flinch back, not expecting that certain reaction. "This is probably the only chance I get to have my sight back and you're just going to look the other way?" I looked anywhere at him because his face was full of so much emotion I think I would have cried.

Was he blind or something? What was all this talk about 'seeing' and so and so. He didn't seem blind. Not the way he confidently walked with or without me being in his clutch.

"Iggy," Max said sympathetically. By now everyone had caught up and was making a semi circle around Max.

"No, Max. Don't look at me like that. I don't want your pity. I just want my sight back, God damn it!" He said through clentched teeth.

Max groaned to herself, her hands on her hips while she looked down at her shoe.

**Max's POV**

_Think about what he feels _The voice inside my head told me in a monotone voice.

I groaned. I don't know how he feels. I've never been blind and suddenly sightful when a stranger makes physical contact.

"Can't we just think about this?" I said to Iggy and the voice.

"No, Max. This is what I want," He said saddly. His blue eyes weren't so foggy any more. They looked bluer than ever. So clear I could see the emotion in them.

"What about what I want?" The girl in Iggy's arms pointed out.

I ignored her totally, "How exactly are you planning on taking her with us? You'll have to carry her everywhere." Why did it sound like I was giving in?

This was a bad idea. I knew that. I was certain this was going to turn out bad but it was Iggy. He was like a brother to me. I knew he would hate me for life if I told him to leave the girl behind.

I hadn't even thought about the girl. I tried not to otherwise it would make thing more complicated.

"I will. She's light as a feather," His face looked hopeful. Ha, light as a feather, there's a little bird-kid humour for ya.

_You're doing the right thing, Max _The voice chimed in.

"What do you think?" I asked Fang. He looked over at me before shrugging.

"He'll hate you forever if you say no," Fang said eyeing the girl up again. Iggy nodded seriously as if agreeing.

"I'll hate you forever if you don't let me go!" The girl in his arms retorded. Hmm, she was quick witted, something we were all used to but she will be a liability. By the looks of her pink-painted nails and perfectly curled brown hair I assumed she has never had to fight for her life and would have no clue what a scissor kick is.

"Fine," I reluctantly agreed. "Bring the girl, make our lives harder just so you can see. Go ahead." The sarcasm in my voice was unmistakable.

"Thank you Max!" Iggy said happily. Before I could blink his brown wings jutted out from his jacket and he pounced in the air.

"OH MY GOD!" The girl shrieked from his arms as he gained altitude.

I rolled my eyes, before catching Fang's heart-warming smile aimed at me in my peripheral vision.

Maybe this wasn't so bad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capture**

**Chapter three.  
><strong>**Sam's POV**

"We're in the air." My voice whined. "Casually flying..." My voice was an octave high or two. "Like a bird." My hands gripped onto Iggy's shirt, if I fell- I looked below us to the ground- I could die.

"It's not that bad, unless you're scared of heights. Then that wouldn't be so good. But it's okay to be scared of things, you can cry if you want-"

I cut 'Nudge' off, "I think I'm going to be sick."

Iggy automatically pulled me from his chest arms length away, "If you're going to puke, aim for Fang."

The little boy- The Gasman, was it? Cackled from his position behind Iggy.

I squealed, grabbing at Iggy's shirt and pulling myself back into him. "Don't drop me."

"He won't. He wants to keep you." Angel said, swooping in next to me. I tried not looking at the massive wings attached to her back and ignored for the time being that they could be angels. Well the name fits. For the time being, I was more freaked out about the danger of falling with a splat then the fact I seemed to have been kidnapped... by actual kids.

"That's not creepy at all," My voice shook as I looked up at my kidnappers face. He seemed my age. I kind of thought kid-stealers were older... and more wingless.

"We're not kidnapping you." Angel said helpfully.

"Relax, we're not going to hurt you." Iggy said looking ahead, "Isn't that right Max?" Max, the leader of their group, turned her head just to flip him off. He responded by laughing joyously.

"Max is annoyed at you," Nudge stated the obvious. Were these just nicknames or did their parents really hate them?

"She'll get over it." Iggy shrugged with a smile on his face looking like he didn't give a flying ...feather.

"That's our names. We made them up ourselves." Angel said confirming my thoughts. She must be really in-touch with other peoples emotions. It's like she knows what I'm about to say.

"What's wrong with normal names?" I argued, my voice seemed so week in comparison to my thoughts.

"Over rated." The Gasman howled.

"Do we look normal?" Iggy said in a 'duh' sort of voice.

_Touche._

"Monique's a pretty normal name. I like it. It has potential to be an awesome name. It just needs a really neat surname. No offence Ig, but I hate the name James. It's so plain and boring and, and... and not you. I think everyone suits their names- is the word 'name' sounding weird now? I think it is. Like when you say a word too much and you wonder how someone came up with it. You know?"

...

My face was like this :\

"Who's Monique?" After a few seconds later I pondered.

"Long story, when I was-" Nudge got cut off by a wing to her head. I politely looked away from the bone and feathers.

For some reason looking at their... um, wings, was like looking at someone naked. But that's just me, I guess. You can look at their wings all you want, you giant pervs.

"Gazzy!" Nudge squealed referring to the ah.. The Gasman. He has a nickname? Gazzy... yeah.

She swung around and chased him with a beam on her face as he chuckled maniacally and swooped beneath us.

"Thanks Iggy, I think your wings look pretty cool too. I keep forgetting you don't know what we all look like now," Angel said after a random silent moment. The only sound in the air was the quiet murmuring from the two oldest at the front of the position and the far-off laughing from Nudge and The Gasman.

Do I dare ask a question that is making me squirm uncomfortably. "So... Um, are you... blind?" I asked trying not to look at Iggy's clear blue eyes. He didn't seem blind.

He nodded his head, "Not when you're around though."

I looked over at Angel for help for some reason, she only smiled gently at me.

"Okaaaaay, so let me get this straight," My voice was only a whisper, "You're sometimes blind? And you have... wings?"

"Yep." Iggy said easily, looking at me closely again.

"Mhm..." Angel mumbled.

I didn't know what to say- what to think? I didn't want to ask but they must be angels. There parents must be... proud? I guess. Do angels have parents?

"We aren't angels," Angel said. I didn't say anything- this was just getting creepy.

"Can we... not, talk about the depressing back-story? No offense Ang, as much as it is interesting to hear and would explain a lot to this one," Iggy nudged me, gesturing his head at me, "I would rather not. Today's a good day- let's not ruin it."

*Insert confused 'WTH' face here*

"You're right." Angel said with creepy maturity. She seemed older than she looked. In fact, they all looked older than they probably are.

"We are taller and skinnier than regular humans." Angel filled in for me. But all I could think of was how she said 'regular humans' so casually. I mean, it was obvious they weren't human-human but it's weird for them to freely admit it, know what I mean?

And how does she keep doing that?

"I forgot to mention, we all have powers and one of my powers is that I can read your mind." With that she steadily flew off to Max and Fang up ahead and joined their conversations leaving me utterly scared for my life.

"It gets easier." Iggy's voice rang quietly in my ear.

Does that mean I'll be sticking around for a while to find out if it really does get easier? I gulped nervously at the thought.

* * *

><p>A couple hours of my whining and complaining about my parents, Chris and um... the ground! Max gave some orders about landing at some neighbouring town and with me still in Iggy's arms they all landed gracefully just behind a Motel Inn.<p>

As soon as my feet touched the grass I got down to my hands and knees in an instant, "LAND!" I called loudly earning funny faces from the group.

"Come here," Iggy muttered more to himself then me as he picked me up easily- as if I weighed nothing- and promptly throw me over his shoulder.

"Hey! Would you stop doing that! I can walk, you know!"

"Fine by me." Iggy said giving The Gasman a quick wink before loosening his grip so I slid off his shoulder and back onto the green grass. This earned a cackle from The Gasman and they fist pounded eachother.

"Ow!" I rubbed my head with my hand. "That wasn't nice." I said seriously. Has he never heard of the word 'gentle?' Or the phrase: Heads and grounds do not mix?

He give me a quick smile in my direction before grabbing my hand with perfect precision and almost dragging me inside to where the rest of the group was at the check in desk. I kept my eyes to the ground the entire time, my heart beating a little faster now that my brain was clearing up with my feet on the murky-green carpet. My mind was racing with all the ways I could somehow get home but then I would quit my thoughts as I realised that the little girl, Angel, could read my mind.

And yes... I did mentally scream at the thought of how un-normal this situation is.

The Fang guy turned around and gave me a once over looking very suspicious of me. I grimaced at him and stuck close to Iggy. Even though I was being held against my free will I still think being around Iggy made me feel a little safe. Not that he would ever know.

"Okay flock, I got one room for the night-we're all just going to have to bunch up and make room." Max said turning around. She barely acknowledged me- not that I cared- and then lead everyone to the assigned room.

"What's your name?" Max asked as soon as we got inside the crappy motel room. I sat on the double bed weakly feeling like I was being questioned by police. She must watch a lot of cop shows.

I didn't know why I hesitated. 'S'not like they can do anything with my first name anyways, "Sam." I grumbled.

It was quiet for a moment and I got a thought that she didn't believe me, "You have a boy's name." She stated bluntly.

"Says the chick called Max," I retorted, matching her tone perfectly.

"It's short for Maximum." Ooh... fascinating. That changes her whole tom-boy outlook. Not.

"Mine's short for Samantha," I responded, not realizing that the rest of the 'flock' was watching our little squabble with interest.

"Well then," She said almost dismissively.

"Hmm," I replied back.

She looked at me coldly for a long moment while I sat there raising an eyebrow in question. "I don't trust you."

"That makes both of us," I commented, crossing my arms over my chest.

Our stare off must of been a little to long because sooner rather than later Nudge began talking, "So Sam. I love the name by the way. Want to share a space with me tonight? I mean, you don't have to but I just thought because you wouldn't want to sleep with any of the boys," I raised a brow, "Not as in that kind of sleep but as in- ahh- you know what I mean. So... want to room with me?" She finished happily.

"Whatever," I said coolly, shrugging one shoulder. Nudge is pretty cool. In fact all of them are pretty cool besides Max and Fang... and Iggy- he's a bit creepy (safe... but utterly insane creepy), and The Gasman freaks me out a little... same with Angel and her powers. You know what, forget it.

"So Samantha..." Iggy said, lightly placing his fingers on my shoulders to 'see.' I don't think I'll ever get used to this.

"Call me Sam, Samantha is so... Blah." Memories of my mother calling me my full name made me sigh deeply. No matter how many times I would tell her to call me Sam she still refused. I think I'm going to miss that.

"Alright, Sam," He grinned, "You're not going to... try to leave tonight, will you?" The conversation we had seemed quiet now that the television set was turned on and everyone was joking around in front of it. Excluding Max who was wearily keeping an eye on me from her space next to Fang on the sofa.

"I have a feeling I couldn't... even if I tried." I said knowing that somehow if I even made it to the downstairs lobby while everyone was sleeping that they could still stop me.

"You got that right." He said smiling, all happy like but I could see the undertone and slight threat and warning he was giving me.

I gulped.

He turned around to the television, "WOO! Let's _watch _some Die Hard!" Then he proceeded to laugh much like The Gasman while the rest of his friends smiled at him, enjoying himself with his newly found sight as he kept a subtle touch of his fingers on my forearm.

Leaving me thinking:_ Oh my God! My life is in the hands of psychopaths._

Night time came and I felt myself breathing hard as I felt eyes watching my back. Max was supervising me- watching my every move like a freaking hawk (haha- 'cause she's a bird) and decided that she would take watch all night. Great.

Any meager escape plans I had crumbled like paper in a flame because of her.

"Sleep already!" She commanded me in a cold tone, breaking the silence that had surrounded the darkened room.

"I don't appreciate being told what to do." My voice was just as firm. I sat up and glared at her.

"Yeah- well get used to it-"

"-My dad is a lawyer!" I interrupted, "I could sue you faster than that." I clicked my fingers together to prove my point.

She looked at me blankly before sighed in annoyance, "I don't have time for this," She muttered under her breath loud enough for me to hear.

She stood up from her perch on the desk chair and took long strides to the door that lead out of the suite, into the hall way, down the stairs and out the street to where me escape plan could start.

I was surprised when she opened the door widely and gestured outside, looking at me pointly.

I was confused, to say the least. "What are you doing?" My voice was weary, slightly hopeful.

"Giving you what you obviously want. You're free to leave now- Iggy's asleep so no one is stopping you," She almost whispered to keep the others from waking up.

"Umm..." Was she serious?

"I'm not kidding. You're just a liability at the moment and you're holding us back." She had a point- but she could have made it a bit nicer and not made me feel like I was useless. I was just starting to think that helping a blind, winged-boy see again made me pretty useful. But _noooo_...

"I'm leaving but for your own information it wasn't because of you. It was all my decision," I announced, standing up with my chin up high.

Max rolled her eyes at me and waited patiently as I took one last cast-around look at the group of kids that held me in their posession for the last twenty-four hours. And a brief look at Iggy with his closed blind eyes.

It made my stomach drop for some reason as I thought of how upset he would be at being visually impaired again without me.

I ended up walked out the door, meeting Max's gaze as I passed. She gave a slight head nodd and I took that as her farewell.

"Bye weirdos," I whispered under my breath as I walked down the hallway that would lead me to my freedom.

It wasn't 'til I was outside in the night's cool, fresh air that I realised I was in a slight pickle.

Where the hell am I and how the hell do I get home?


	4. Chapter 4

****Capture****

**Dedicated to:**  
><strong>I'mJustMe(dot)DealWithIt<strong>  
><strong>xxx<strong>

**Chapter 4.  
><strong>**Max's POV**

Once I got back to the room I came face to face with a black wall... or a tee-shirt clad Fang.

I looked up at him to see him staring at me blankly. Only I could see the hint of anger and disappointment radiating off him in waves. His jaw clenthed and one eyebrow slowly edged higher than the other.

"Don't be mad-" I started but was, of course, interrupted.

"I'm furious," His voice was harsh to say the least.

"Well, don't be furious then," I backtracked, "She wanted to go and I knew for a fact that if she stayed with us she would hold us back-"

"But Iggy-"

"She doesn't even have wings for God's sake!" I said a little bit too loudly.

Of course, in this situation where I'm talking privately with Fang everyone wakes up to the sound of our 'inside voices'. Iggy included.

"Maax!" Iggy said from the other room, "Why can I only hear five people breathing?" He sounded a little frantic.

"I can explain?" My voice made it sound like a question.

As Iggy looked furiously at me, well, as best as he could when he couldn't directly _see _me per say. But you get the point. Fang gave me a look, one that said 'Sucks-to-be-you.'

Thanks Fang, you're a real treasure.

"Where is she?" His voice actually sent chills down my spine.

"Who?" I asked oh, so innocently.

Iggy took a deep breath as if to calm himself down before he wailed on me, "Sam. Where is she Max?" His voice was now strangely calm.

I think that freaked me out more than his icy tone.

"Gone," I said, picking up my authority face, "We had to let her go sometime Iggy and that time had come-"

"MAX!" He shouted, effectively cutting me off. He pushed past me roughly, how he knew where I was I didn't question. By the time I stumbled back the door slammed shut firmly.

"You really did it this time... " Gazzy told me as he stared at the door where his bestfriend comically left.

"It was the right thing to do," I offered weakly. The flock ignored me completely, already exiting the door to try and find Iggy.

I sighed deeply. Well, I _thought _it was the right thing to do.

**Sam's POV**

Ever gotten that creepy feeling that you are being watched- even though nobody is around. If not, you won't be able to understand the adreneline pumping through my viens right now.

I kept my eyes open as I walked clumbsily down a footpath that had weeds growing through the cracked pavement. The houses around here were all abanded and graffitied on and I'm pretty sure it's about to rain by the way the clouds angrily growled in the sky.

A light shower hit me and I thought it was refreshing. The cool water on my skin. Until it started bucketing down heavily making me looked like a soaked cat. Greaaaaat.

And the rustle in the nearby bushes didn't help the situation either. I took a step back, positive that something was there.

My heart hammered in my chest as I walked around the massive shrub- I refused to be that girl in movies that checked to see if the monsters were there. They always ended up dying.

I gulped, trying to clear my thoughts. This wasn't some movie. It was probably some ferrel cat. A twig snapped a few feet away from me but I could barely keep my eyes open from the rain to see. The air around me was a murky grey colour, looking like the thunder clouds sucked the colour out of everything.

Footsteps. I heard them, I swear. Coming closer. I stopped my walk. Refusing to go any further. Maybe if I just stayed still and quiet, it would go away.

Suddenly, I screamed my lungs out when a hand roughly grabbed my shoulder.

I squirmed and kicked helplessly from their strong hold. It was useless.

"Sam! Sam, stop. Ow, damn it. Sam! Samantha!" Iggy yelled at me, once I shut up long enough to identify him I turned around. His grip tightening slightly.

He was just as saturated as I was but still managed to find his way in the dark... being blind without my help.

I whacked him in the chest with all my might, he flinched but didn't stumble. "You scared the crap out of me!"

"You scared the crap out of _me_! I told you not to leave," He said fiercily. This time I stepped back. He took a step toward me, placing his hand back on my shoulder.

I didn't say anything, my breath still coming out quickly as the rain fell between us.

He sighed agitated before looking up to the sky, "Let's go back," He finally decided.

"Can I just go home?" I whined in a whisper.

He looked at me, and I mean really looked at me. His facial expression almost broke my heart, he looked so sad. He let go of me and stepped backwards. I could just barely see his eyes fog up again and his eyes glaze over. Leaving him without a sense.

Ah man, I can't just leave him helpless. It won't be good for my morals. If I even knew what my morals were anyways.

"Wait," I said as he began to walk off. I could see his lips moving as he counted the steps the way he came. How he found me- I would never know. Maybe if I stayed with him for a short while I might find out.

"Hm?" He turned his head, over his own shoulder looking back at me.

"I could... um, stay," I shrugged, "I mean... it's not like I have anything better to do," Which was strangely true.

"Really?" He brightened up instantly.

In no mood to argue and in need of a hot shower I submissively nodded my head, my eyes on the ground as he tugged at my elbow and lead us back to the motel, a satisfied smile on his face.

A frown on mine.


End file.
